This invention relates generally to a fixture for holding a hardcase gas meter tangent assembly in a stationary position while repairs to said assembly such as conversion to temperature compensation are being performed and more particularly, concerns a fixture for maintaining the calibration of a gas meter tangent assembly during disassembly and reassembly.
Heretofore, devices for assembly of gas meter tangent assemblies have been provided in the form of conversion kits. Such conversion kits are used primarily in converting non-temperature compensated gas meters to temperature compensated by the replacement of the standard tangent with a temperature compensated tangent. However, tangent assemblies reassembled with such devices have been rendered inaccurate and require much prover time to recalibrate. In addition, most of such devices require the use of new parts in reassembly of said assembly. Also, such devices provide no adjustment for the expansion due to soldering operations employed in assembly. Such devices have been difficult to use and expensive. Accordingly, such devices have not been satisfactory for their intended use.